Operation: H.A.T.E.
"Horrible Attacking Territorial Enemy" Operation: H.A.T.E. is the twenty-eighth Episode to made for the animated television series Codename: Kids Never Die. It was aired on Monday, February 8, 2016. Overview Thirty Years after Godzilla's first attack after the Grand Civil War, Yuki Buxaplenty has has discovered the bones of the Original Godzilla. The Galactic Eggman Empire build a bio-mechanical robot from the original Godzilla's skeleton. Four years later, the cyborg Mechagodzilla, named Kiryu Jr., is finished and inducted into the Egg Parade like Mecha King Ghidorah. Will Yoko over come the event known as Tokyo S.O.S.? Plot The Episode begins with pre-ending of Grand Civil War and before the rise of the Galactic Eggman Empire, Amid the final stage of Pacific War, a Izumo Unit is opposing a Terrorist Coalition's amphibious landing of the "Prehistoric version of Isla Yosai". The Izumo unit is being overrun by the Shimizu Clan's special infantry, who were about to kill the Izumo civilians but the Godzillasaurus comes out of the jungle and kills the special infantry. The Terrorist Fleet fires, heavily injures the Godzillasaurus, and then departs. The remaining Izumo civilians salutes the injured Godzillasaurus and leaves as well several days later. Dr. Eggman accidentally wished for the Nuclear Explosion on Isla Yosai unaware that Godzillasaurus was exposed to radiation of the nuclear test and mutated into Godzilla. As the years progress, Godzilla then sets out to attack and destroy Izumogakure and Konohagakure after Kurama and Fortress Gundam's failiure to destroy both cities, and killed tens of thousands. In hopes of stopping Godzilla, a scientist by the name of Dr. Daisuke Serizawa activated an experimental weapon he had developed, named the Oxygen Destroyer. Although Dr. Serizawa committed suicide in the process (out of shame and guilt), the weapon was successful, completely disintegrating Godzilla. The Second Godzilla was n search of a source of nuclear energy, despite the edict shutting down all such attractants after the first Godzilla's appearance. The second Godzilla enters Shintotropolis and stands before the headquarters of Shindo Heavy Industry, where Shindo himself stays to wait for Godzilla. Shindo and Godzilla look into each others' eyes for a moment and Godzilla destroys the Shindo headquarter completely. At the Present, when the second Godzilla attacks Tateyama, Yuki Buxaplenty has has discovered the bones of the Original Godzilla. The Galactic Eggman Empire build a bio-mechanical robot from the original Godzilla's skeleton. Four years later, the cyborg Mechagodzilla, named Kiryu Jr., is finished and inducted into the Egg Parade like Mecha King Ghidorah along with its new Mecha King Ghidorah Pilot, Yoko Gekko. At the same time, second Godzilla shows up at Konohatropolis, even though Yoko in her Mecha King Ghidorah and Yuki in the Mecha-Godzilla IV, Before the midst of the first battle, the original Godzilla's soul inside Kiryu Jr. is awoken by Godzilla's roar, and brings with it the memories of his death years ago. This action makes Kiryu Jr. extremely angry and he proceeds to destroy Izumogakure around him thus gaining the trust to the Eggman Empire. Horrified, the Kiryu Squadron can only watch in terror and alarm as the rampaging cyborg destroys more city property than Godzilla did. Kiryu Jr. is brought to Japanese Self Defense headquarters for further work. Meanwhile, Kiryu's main pilot, Lieutenant Akane Yashiro, tries to settle matters involving second lieutenant Susumu Hayama, scientist Tokumitsu Yuhara and his distressed daughter, Sara, who thinks that using Kiryu to fight is wrong and that it should be friends with Godzilla and Yuki Buxaplenty. The Mothra from South Kaiser gave birth to an egg; however, she became physically exhausted from the ordeal. Later, second Godzilla attacks Shintotropolis. After repairs are made, Kiryu Jr. is released from the air and hits Godzilla with immense speed. At this point, Godzilla and Yuki. face off in a head-to-head battle where each combatant sizes up its opposite and exchange powerful blows that also devastate the landscape around them. Kiryu Jr. gains the upper hand and beats down Godzilla. Yoko arrives in her Mecha King Ghidorah, but Godzilla fires its atomic breath. The South Kaiser's Shobijin; the Japanese Shobijin's cousins sings the prayer to South Kaiser Mothra. The South Kaiser Mothra hears their voices and begins a flight to Izumo. As the Second Godzilla is about to attack, Kiryu is released from the air and hits Godzilla with immense speed. Kiryu proceeds to launch the Absolute Zero, but Godzilla fires its atomic breath. During the course of the impact, Kiryu is disabled, and the remote piloting system completely taken off-line. In an effort to continue the fight and press what advantage over Godzilla they still have, Akane orders the pilot to land his command craft so that she can make her way to Mechagodzilla and take control from its internal backup cockpit. Yoko's Mecha King Ghidorah manages to disable Godzilla's heat ray forcing the second Godzilla to retreat. After the battle, Yuki, Paul, their faries and Yoko meets the Twin Fairies from South Kaiser. The South Kaiser Mothra, seeing that her priestesses are safe, relaxes and turns around, heading away from the hotel. "TRANSMISSION INTERRUPTED" Forty-three years later, Doctor Chûjô was visited by his nephew Yoshito and his grandson Syun at his home along with Yuki and co., when the Shobijin's cousins suddenly appeared and greeted him. They revealed that they had come to seek help and believed that he was a man that could be trusted. The Shobijin told Chûjô that using Godzilla's bones to create the anti-monster robot Kiryu was considered blasphemous and that both Kiryu and Kiryu Jr. had to be dismantled and Godzilla's bones returned to the sea. If not, Japan would once again become a target for Mothra's anger. The Shobijin plead with Chûjô to tell the Japanese government to shut down the project. Chûjô met with Prime Minister Hayato Igarashi and told him what the Shobijin had said. Igarashi apologized to Chûjô, stating that too much had already been invested in the projects and that it was their only defense against Godzilla. After his Uncle tried to talk to to the head of the JXSDF, he was called in for questioning on Mothra. He was asked if they really saw her, but his answer was kept secret. He later objected to the premature use of Kiryu, because the tests were not finished. As Both Canon and Izumo Godzillas was seen attacking Konohatropolis, Yuki and Yoko are deployed in their Gunpla size Kaijus to stop the rampaging monsters. Chûjô's daughter informed him that Syun was missing. Chûjô raced through the abandoned streets of Tokyo and found his grandson assembling desks in front of a school building. Chûjô asked Syun what he was doing, and discovered that he was constructing the Mothra symbol. Soon, South Kaiser Mothra flew over the city to do battle with two Godzillas with it's beam weapons to repeatedly rebound before striking the target. Prime Minister Hayato Igarishi was shamed into aiding her. Kiryu flew into battle again. Yuki gains the upper hand and beats down Godzilla to impress Yoko. On Infant Island, Canon Mothra's egg hatched into two larvae, who went to Japan to finish the fight with Godzilla's counterpart. Kiryu was deployed, and it saved Mothra from destruction. When the larvae arrived to save their aunt, South Kaiser Mothra's Two sons and one daughter hatched in order to assist their mother and cousins. The Canon Mothra comes to help her sister. However, the second Godzilla's counterpart manages to knock out both Kiryus and the Canon Mothra while the South Kaiser Mothra became desperate. She quickly airlifted the eldest son to safety, and in order to keep the 2006 version of Godzilla at bay, Yoko uses the Mecha King Ghidorah's Machine Hand to weaken the Canon Godzilla. Weakened by the attack, the 2006 Godzilla roars in agony, South Kaiser Mothra Larvae's younger brother and sister bind him up in webbing. However, Yuki sees the second Godzilla has a son, a Godzilla Junior. As the Kiryu Jr. sees the second Godzilla succumbed into a total nuclear meltdown and the Godzilla Junior absorbs all of the radiation from his father and fully matures into an adult Godzilla allowing Kiryu's soul to re-awaken through the matured Godzilla Junior's roar. Canon Mothra's caterpillars gave chase to the South Kaiser Mothra's two of the Triplet caterpillars who were trying to help their mother with their brother. The South Kaiser Mothra's wounds, age, and exhaustion were ultimately too much to help Yuki Buxaplenty. Her strength failed, and she plummeted into the sea below due to the Izumo Godzilla's meltdown. The crestfallen triplets attempted to save their beloved mother, but she sank in the ocean, to no avail. In the process the Canon Mothra was the same as her elder sister flew to South Kaiser Mothra's triplets due to her wounds, age, and exhaustion. She joins her sister as well. The Canon's children attempted to save their beloved mother, but she sank in the ocean, to no avail before their mother can join with her sister and Kiryu lifts the Canon Godzilla and secures themselves with cables. Kiryu then uses its boosters to carry itself and Godzilla to the bottom of the ocean. Yuki wished for the Buxaplenty version of the Egg Fleet to appear in order to rescue Yoshito, promting an Akane inside the AC-3 White Heron to go after Kiryu. The Heron blasted the door open, and Kiryu rotated to allow Yoshito to fall out. Kiryu gave his farewell to Yoshito as he fell out, and was caught by the ejecting Akane. They both landed in the ocean on a raft, and watched Kiryu and Godzilla sank into the sea along with Yuki Buxaplenty in his Kiryu Jr. Yuki sees the eldest of South Kaiser Mothra's triplets and decided to keep one and the other two created a cocoon and began to change into their adult forms. With the South Kaiser's Twin Fairies, they seen their cousins bidding farewell on one of the twin Canon Mothra larvae. In an undisclosed location, a laboratory is shown, filled with canisters that contain the DNA of numerous Toho kaiju. Yuki and Paul's Fairies then appear like in a commercial and and Cosmo quotes, "This show is brought to you by the society of healthy colons." He and co. says, "Yay, Colons." "END TRANSMISSION" Characters Starring *Yuki Buxaplenty *Paul Buxaplenty *Yoko Gekko *Paul Calamitous *Senna Kyoudou *Bucket *Yipper *Cosmo *Wanda *Poof *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik Debuts *Yoshito Chujo *Shinichi Chujo *Akane Yashiro *Shobijin (South Kaiser) *Shobijin (Canon) Monsters *Godzilla (Izumo) *Mothra (South Kaiser) *Mothra (Canon) *Mecha-Godzilla IV * Godzilla (2006) *Mecha King Ghidorah *Mecha-Godzilla III *Mothra (2006) *Twin Mothra Larvae (2006) *Triplet Mothra Larvae Trivia This Episode is the reference to Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S. film a Successor film to Godzilla Against MechaGodzilla. Category:Episodes